


Fallen Angel

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Niall, Demon Zayn, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…They’re beautiful…” the demon whispered, leaning down to gently kiss Niall’s neck, softly running a hand through his wings and he looked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

Zayn looked down at the sleeping blond angel and gently brushed his finger against his cheek, drying away the tear. The boy stirred, but didn’t wake up, only moved closer to the warm body beside him. The demon’s gaze softened and he put an arm around him, pulling him closer, running a hand through the soft, white wings sticking out of the smaller boy’s back and sighed. Before long they’d turn gray and then finally black, matching the color of Zayn black wings and Zayn feared the boy’s reaction. He’d tainted an angel against his will, forced him to become his.

It wasn’t uncommon for an angel to be captured by a demon and then forced to mate with it. The angel’s innocence would be forever ruined and it could therefore never return to heaven. It often resulted in the angel killing himself, and there by the demon. Once a bond was made between partners, if one was to die so would the other.

But some rare occasions had resulted in the angel accepting its destiny and tried to be happy, even if it meant staying with the one who took everything from it. That was what every demon hoped for when they went out to capture an angel.

And that was also what Zayn hoped for.

He looked down when the boy moved and slowly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of stunning blue orbs. When they focused on him they widened in panic and the angel started struggling against his grip, but suddenly stopped and whimpered as pain shoot through his spine and he curled into a ball.

Zayn hesitated a bit before pulling the boy into a hug, putting his head on top of his, eyes closing sadly at the sobs coming from him and ran his hands up and down his spine, massaging him gently. It seemed like the boy just didn’t have enough energy to fight back as he let Zayn hold him close, crying into his chest.

 

***

 

Niall felt tears starting to form in his eyes as he looked at his darkening wings in the mirror and quickly looked away, pulling the cover that was covering his lower body closer. He couldn’t bear to see it, it was too painful. He’d lost everything, his innocence, his home, his family and his friends and now the symbol of it was forever merged with his body.

Only because he had been stupid enough to fall into a demon’s trap.

He stiffened as warm hands were placed on his bare shoulders and he looked in the mirror, starring into warm brown eyes, quickly looking away.

“…They’re beautiful…” the demon whispered, leaning down to gently kiss Niall’s neck, softly running a hand through his wings, making him shiver. Niall slowly withdraw his wings and arms hesitatingly wrapped around his waist, pulling him against the others chest. Without knowing why, Niall let the demon hold him. The only thing he knew was that he needed someone to be there for him, even if it had to be the demon. “They’re beautiful… just like you…”

Niall looked at his reflection in surprise but looked away from the burning gaze.

“…Don’t say that…” he mumbled quietly, crossing his arms across his stomach. “I’m not beautiful… I’m tainted…”

“Then so am I.” the demon said and Niall’s eyes widened in fright as black leather-like wings grew out from the others back, unfolding completely and he felt panic flow through his body, his instincts screaming at him to run, but he knew it was no use. The demon would just catch him again, limiting his freedom even more.

“You still haven’t told me your name…” the demon said, softly caressing Niall’s stomach, making him look away. The demon sighed and took a step back, hands falling down his sides as he looked at Niall with sad eyes. “…If you need anything, just call. Wherever I am I’ll be able to hear you…” he whispered and with a bow he left Niall standing there alone in the dark room. With a sob, Niall fell down on the ground, wrapping his arms around his stomach, crying his heart out.

Outside the door, Zayn closed his eyes tightly, a tear traveling down his cheek.

What had he done?


End file.
